Chicago
by DeadNotSleeping2048
Summary: Rachel and Kurt run the school musical. Inspired by Smash. Each chapter is based on a song from the amazing musical, Chicago. Starts off Rachel/Brody but ends up with Smytheberry. Also features Klaine, Jarley, Ryley, Jitty and a bit of Brittana.


All That Jazz

**So this is inspired by the show Smash, Rachel and Kurt are running the Glee club and put on the school musical. It will start close to the plot of Smash, but will move away from it fairly soon. Each chapter is based off a song from Chicago. None of the confrontation with Brody happened and he is still dating Rachel, but is living in New York. Sorry it's short, it will be longer if I continue.**

Rachel walked into the choir room, an enormous smile on her face. I have great news for everyone. I talked to Coach Sylvester's supervisor and he said that as long as I pay for it myself, we can put on the school musical. None of the students seemed anywhere near as excited as she did. She frowned. Kurt looked at her.

"Please don't tell me that we're doing Funny Girl." He commented drably. The others sat in the choir room nodded in agreement with him.

"Even better. We're doing Chicago."

Smiles started to form on the faces of the Glee Club members. Even if you didn't normally like musicals, everybody loved Chicago. They all started discussing what parts they wanted.

"Okay, but if we're going to do this, we need to be completely focused on this until Christmas." Rachel said, almost guiltily.

"Doesn't that mean that we'll miss sectionals?" Marley asked, frowning.

"We would still be able to perform at sectionals, as long as we do songs that we already know."

"We could use it as a mini dress rehearsal" Kitty suggested.

"Perfect." Rachel replied. Her smile was back on her face. Kurt wasn't sure about this idea, but he hadn't seen her look that happy since she got the part of Fanny Brice and he wasn't willing to do anything that might ruin it.

The Glee club were given a week to practice for their auditions. Most roles were given out easily, with only one person willing and able to play them. Alex was delighted to be allowed the role of Mama, Ryder was given Amos and Jake got Billy Flynn. Jake protested that playing a singing lawyer would be bad for his rep, but Marley managed to convince him into doing it.

The only problem with distributing roles was that both Kitty and Marley wanted to play Roxie. Kitty insisted that. Like with Grease, Roxie needed to be played by a blonde. After huge fights in the choir room, Rachel and Kurt came up with a solution to their problem.

"Okay girls. Let's have a Diva Off. Standard rules apply. You will both be singing All That Jazz and the rest of us will vote for the winner. Whoever wins this will play Roxie, the other will be playing Velma Kelly. Off you go."

The two girls battled it out, but in the end it was decided that Kitty was too aggressive to play sweet innocent Roxie and would be better suited to the part of Velma, which in the end she agreed with and decided that actually she'd prefer to play the role of the sassy double-murderess.

The only person left to choose was the director. Rachel would be teaching them the dances and Kurt would be teaching the vocals, but neither felt comfortable with directing the musical. They tried contacting Artie, but he was unavailable due to college priorities. Kurt and Rachel were both getting worried. Nobody that they knew with any directing experience was available. They would just have to work on it together and hopefully between them, they'd find a way to do it.

That plan lasted for one rehearsal. Kurt thought that Rachel was too bossy and stubborn and she was convinced that he just didn't see things the same way that she did. They were both too highly-strung to work together on something like this, and neither was willing to step aside and trust it to the other.

"I heard you were looking for a director." Sebastian smirked, walking into the choir room after the disastrous rehearsal.

"No! Absolutely not." Kurt refused.

"I have tonnes of experience of directing. I mean, I was head Warbler. I had to choreograph everything. Do you know how long it took to whip those idiots into shape?"

Rachel pulled him to one side. "Kurt. We really need this." She pleaded.

He glared at her. "I hate you Rachel Berry."

"Love you too Kurt."

Rachel turned to the ex-Warbler. "We'll be willing to give you a shot. But you step one foot out of line, you'll be out of here. I don't care how good a director you are."

"When do I start?"


End file.
